One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 31
Roku ran around in a flower put holding Rosa's hand. "This is the best dream ever!" He cheered. "Roku..... Roku...." "Yes my beloved? What ever do you need?" He stopped running and looked her in her eyes. "I'm here for you." "Wake up..." "Why would I do that? I'm perfectly happy here!" "Wake Up." Ravenous vines grew around Roku, lifting him high in the sky. Thorns dug themselves into Roku's skin, bleeding him out. "WAKE UP." Rosa voice turned demonic as she transformed into Orwell. - "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Roku jumped up and looked around. He looked around to Kent and Rosa. "That was a dream?" "Yes." Reck is staring at Roku, and gasps when he wakes up. He hugs him, and starts to cling even more. "ROKU! YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT THAT DAMN MONSTER KILLED YOU! How would I call myself first mate if I let an honorary crew member die? Even if it was from the world's strongest..." "Oh? Well... Thanks. Still, now I know your world is big! With people like that, and Norax, and Terry, I still have room for improvement. Next time we come here... I'LL SURPASS ALL OF THEM AND MORE!" "NEXT TIME?!" "Oh. I just... Assumed that we would come here again." Kent shrugged. "You never know. So far I've been to this time three times." Roku got up to his feet and stretched. "Kent, when we get back. Mind training with me?" "Sorry. No can do. I promised Airi I'd teach her to use her Haki. Maybe next time." Swizzz walked out the forest. "Hello associates." His eyes flashed bright blue. "Where the hell have you been?" Rosa asked, as vines wrapped around him. "You could've helped!" "Helped with what? I was busy." He rolled his eyes and slid out. "Besides, I found something useful. Well... It will be useful. Maybe in a few months." "What did you do this time?" "The future is a wonderful place, full of knowledge, and experiences. It'll be a shame if I were to tell you whats going to happen. Besides, you'll know eventually." Chrono walked off. "You've finally gone mad. And I don't wanna be apart of the insanity you're going to unleash." Swizzz folded his arms, scowling. "So it seems you're free. Must I ask Miguel to fit you with a speedo?" Chrono shivers and puts his hands up. "I'M GOOD!" "Or I can ask Vivian to 'play with you'." "Nah, I like being a guy." "Or worse... A trip to a Bow Sa bala's book club?" "OKAY! I SUBMIT!" "Good. Cause for it to work, I'm gonna need your help." "Enough stalling, if you have something to say, say it now!" "No no no. I'll tell you when the time is right." "That is annoying as hell to me... Considering I CONTROL TIME!!!" "Okay. I'll tell you." Swizzz whisperes to Chrono, and Chrono gasps. "SHIT!" Kent was surprised. "What?" "We... Have to return here." "...what?" "In one month in your time line and 3 months in this timeline... We must return." "Why?" "... I'll tell you when we return. All I can say is... 'TimeScape' is soon upon us." "What's that?" "It will be a thousand years since... The original Time User was killed." Swizzle walked over to Roku and Kent. "And when we return, you two have to become stronger before then. I have an idea, but I doubt you'll listen to me." Roku and Kent exchange glances. "What is it?" They said in unison. "While I was speed reading I discovered this technique that unleashes an individuals true potential. You two are the only two I know with enough strength to survive the process." Kent stepped back. "Survive?" "Yeah survive. We will have to inject-" "I'm out!" Roku shot his hand up. "No needles! Never ever again!" "It will triple your current strength at least. No one knows how much strength you two have locked within you." "I don't care! I'm not getting stabbed with needles." Roku shook his head. "Nope nope nope nope!" "What about you Kent?" "I deny it as well. I'm not going to go through it." Swizzz grinned. "Fine lets take a vote. Young Emperors only. All opposed raise your hand." Roku and Kent both raise their hands. "All In favor." Swizzz, Rosa, and Chrono raise their hands. "It's unanimous. We're doing it. ROSA!! Get them!!" Vines wrap around both Kent and Roku, preventing even the slightest movement. "Sorry guys. If this is what we need to do, we'll do it." Swizzz turned to Jericho. "As of now, your captain is on leave. And if I remember correctly, you're second in command. So until he returns, you'll be in charge." "What about tripling?" Everyone stares at Reck, and Swizzz pokes Reck. "It's a secret marine injection..." "Called Jet Force?" "Yeah!" "I heard about that! My grandfather told me that instead of giving great power... It gave marines gas. Bad gas." - Terry is laughing and holding the book, while using binoculars to stare at Swizzz. "I KNEW THAT ONE OF THEM WOULD FIND THIS! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAH!" - "I know. We're in the future. Everything has been documented. Which is why i know how to make it better." Swizzz looked up to Kent and Roku. "Besides, it was missing quite a few ingredients to get the desired effect. A certain Plasmatic solution, a lunar rose, and siren venom. I can provide the plasma, Rosa can get the rose... Which leaves Chrono the siren." "I refuse." "Book club it is!" "Where's the nearest siren?" "So... How long will it take?" Roku whimpered. "It won't be long, just a week. For Kent that might be a day!" "OR A YEAR!!" Kent yelled in pain. "That's Fifteen centuries!" Chrono tilted his head in angry confusion. "Seriously, what the hell kind of clock do you run on?!" "The kind that a sane human goes by! Where day is too short, and night is too long!" "You can't call yourself sane! A sane person doesn't try to take on the entire marine force by themselves!" "You did! So I can too!" "Who said I was sane?!" "POINT TAKEN!" The two slam into each other snarling, with Reck staring. "Such an intense rivarely. Remind's me of Red and Blue's intense rivarely." - Red and Blue are eyeballing each other. "So... Rosa!" "AIRI!" "ROSA!" "AIRI" "OKAY! We can't tell who's the hottest... wait... strongest got's to be Kent." "Roku." "I WILL END YOU BLUE!" - Kent and Chrono stare at Reck, weirded out by him. "It must be strange to hear this coming from me.... But what the hell is wrong with them?" "The Beta pirates are a strange bunch, I admit. Before I joined, I was a priest! From what Beta said, he was a singer before he became a pirate." "I was sorta a revolutionary. I fought the system!" "By stealing food." Jericho finished. "ALL IN THE NAME OF A BETTER WORLD!!" Kent yelled as Rhea dropped her head in shame. "To think.. We did that believing it was the right thing to do." Oswald piped in, popping up from behind Rhea. "I used to be a tailor. The finest tailor in the entire south blue... Until I was run out by the current best tailor in the south blue." The Young Emperors walked off. Swizzz waved at everyone else. "We'll be back. Chrono, open the portal." "Chrono... Can you make the pain go by in a second?" Kent asked. "Please! With cherries on top!" "Where's the fun in that?" Chrono smiled. "I like seeing you in pain." "Screw you!" Chrono jumps off. - Chrono is in the future and laughs. "Hah! I'm... Oh shit." Chrono is surrounded by burning fire and skeletons strung around. Chrono feels his heart nearly implode and he opens a time portal. He hears a malicious laugh, and jumps through. - Chrono jumps out and hits the floor, with Kent seeing him. "CHRONO! YOU OKAY?!" "I don't know when I just was... But I'm pretty sure I'm not going back." "Ha!" Roku laughed. "It's because he controls time he can.... What?" "Look... You guys remember TimeScape? That important thing I said? Guess what... The future sucks! Let me check... One year." Chrono opens a portal that consumes him. Almost instantly, he comes out, with a spear through his gut. "Shit!" Everyone freaks out, with Roku grabbing the spear, and pulling it out. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Chrono stares at the hole and gasps. "I have no idea... I've never seen it. Some... Snake thing surrounded by spears. I mean... God... In one year... Hell, I'm scared to even go half a year! Roku, Kent. You two are doing this! No exceptions! REWIND!!" A clear orb filled the hole in Chrono's gut, rewinding to the point where it wasn't there. "Maybe we can add some others... Tack seems like he has potential.. Anyone else?" "MY GRANDSON!!!" Kent shouted. "No, not him. I don't trust him. You three are goody too shoes. Him... I'd be lucky if he kills me, and doesn't torture me. Still... We don't have to tell him. If we all work together, we can find that damn thing and defeat any opponent we have." "Awww! So Riker doesn't get a power up! Ha ha!" Kent turned to Chrono. "So what is this thing?" "Nothing you need to worry about. It's something for me. What you refer to as an hourglass. I'll get into details about it later. Until then! Swizzz! Let's get to torturing... I mean.... Advancing these two idiots." - Chrono, Kent, Tack, Roku, Swizzz, Rosa, Riker, and Brog were gathered. "Okay, I selected you because I need people as strong as you. If I bring anyone else, it would be too much. The others would too weak. Now... Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded and Chrono created a portal, that they stepped into. "As you all know, this is the void I brought you all in before. So it'll only be one minute or a day when we return. Now, everyone participating lay down and relax. It's gonna be a long week." Kent rose his hand. "Uhh... How painful is this gonna be?" Swizzz laughed under his breath. "Let's just say....it's gonna hurt more than stubbing your toe." "Oh. That's not bad." Kent sat down and relaxed. "Let's get is started!" "Okay. Everyone take your shirts off. Me, Chrono and Rosa are exempt so Kent, Roku, and Tack. Don't even bother to ask." Kent sat down and took off his shirt. "Let's get started!" Swizzz took a knee and placed a plasma slime on Kent's chest. Instantly, the color in his skin disappeared, his hair turned pure white, and his eyes changed into a pure black. He fell down on his back and screamed in agonizing pain, his voice echoed throughout the endless void. Black markings started to appear all along so body, along with metal plates appearing and disappearing. Swizzz looked over to everyone else. "Who's next?" Kent reached over to Swizzz. "YOU LIED TO ME!!!" He stammered before rolling over, continuing to howl in pain. "Well, you had to learn..." "Pain? Personally, I am a fan of the no pain, no gain method... But sadly you won't be gaining anything." A large imposing man with a mask of a demon, covered in robes, and eating a pinapple with the mask's mouth stands over them and Swizzz looks up. Chrono is flabbergasted and creates time portals. "Who t..." "Please, don't bother. Quin warned me that you guys will be here. Can't kill you, he said. I can only cripple each and everyone of you. Before I kill YA... The name's Gowther. Now you can die, knowing that I didn't give a single shit about this entire thing." Roku dashed towards Gowther and delivered a punch into his gut, hunching him over before sending him flying back. "From what I just seen with Chrono, this guy must be a big shot." "Roku... I know you don't know what you just started, so I won't hold it against you. But that was even stupider than anything you could do." "Yeah yeah yeah. I had to do something. Everyone else was just sitting here when he said he was gonna kill us. I'm not sure about you, but I'm dying any time soon." Roku turned in Gowther's direction as had came charging back. "So Chrono, how's this match up? Do I have a chance of winning?" "You are by far physically stronger. But he's smarter and more skilled with a better arsenal of techniques and weapons. But as you can see his reaction times are slow, so all you have to do is out run him." "Uhh.... That's gonna be a problem. You didn't quite rewind me all the way.. I'm still in pain from that pirate battle we just got out of. But I'll be fine." Roku got in his fighting stance. "I'm ready!" Gowther held his gut, and cussed. "I underestimated you... Quin... Make me 70s year old!" Roku stares at Quin's arms, and notices wrinkles and scars all over. Suddenly, some of the scars and wrinkles disappear. Gowther chuckles, and most of his voice becomes less gravely. "You just fought me at 90... Now try 70. Guess what, I get all the perks of expirence, but with the added bonus of speed and power! Chrono, I admit you are rather... Decent with the DF. But... Quin is a master! Even Dead, he was a time master!" Gowther slammed his foot into Roku's neck, and Roku flew back. Brog caught Roku, threw Roku at Kent, and Brog sprinted towards Gowther. He slashed at Gowther, with Gowther catching the sword with his hand. Roku looked over to Brog. "I thought we were friends!!" He yelled as charged back to Gowther. "As for you!! FUCK YOU AND YOUR OLD ASS!!!" He jumped up stomped Gowther down into the ground. "90, 70, I don't care! No one messes with my eating tube." Brog snarled and kicked Roku. "DUDE?! W..." Gowther slammed the spot with his foot. "Oh! Thanks." Roku rolled around, and sweep kicked Gowther, but Gowther jumped. Gowther looks down and Rosa creates a plant sword. "I don't really like the fact that you came here and interrupted us. But believe me, it'll be the last time you do." Rosa slashed her sword around, sending razor sharp thorns into Gowther. "Well. Little girl. I don't like the fact that you think this will work." Gowther shrugged off the thorns and came barreling towards her. Within a few feet he trembled to his knees. "What?!" "Poison. Arrogant people never seem to notice it until it's too late." Rosa claimed as she kneed him in his chin. Roku launched himself into Gowther's back. "YEAH!! WHAT SHE SAID!!" "SHIT!" Gowther was pushed back and he snapped his finger. A beam hit him and he came out leaner. "Now... 68 years old." "WHAT THE HELL IS TWO YEARS GONNA DO?!" Roku yelled and turned to Brog. "Why're old people in the future either strong, mean, or arrogant dicks?" "I'M NOT OLD! I'M ONLY 55!" "THAT'S ANCIENT!" Gowther screams. "I WAS 76 WHEN I FOUGHT YOU! WHEN I WAS 68, I KILLED 80,000 PEOPLE IN BATTLE!" Roku just stared at Gowther. "Killing people isn't right. You fall under the arrogant dicks category." Roku stamped his foot into the ground and jumped high into the air. "GOLD METEOR!!" Roku flipped backwards in mid air and came rocketing down, sending his feet into Gowther's neck. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?!!!" "Not a big fan. Also, killing people is wrong? Well then... they shouldn't have tried to kill my friends." "I never said they were right!" "Well neither did I. They hurt my friends... So I hurt them. Hard." "That sounds dirty." Roku landed on his hands and swept his feet into Gowther's side. "But now! You're up against the next Pirate King! Bow down!!" "Pirate King? Such a small pathetic goal. Me? I want to be a ruler of this world, alongside my friends." Roku looked offended. "Just for that, I'm kicking your ass twice as hard." Roku unleashes a barrage of punches and kicks into Gowther, each attack pushing him further back. Gowther snarls, but soon he laughs. "Thanks... NOW I CAN GO ALL OUT!" Gowther touches Roku, and Roku feels every bone in his body break, and some organs impolde. Gowther smirks and Roku falls down. "Have you seen that martial arts before?" Tack is shocked. "I DID!" "Indeed. Well... I created it. In fact... I created all martial arts. I am Gowther... THE ORIGINAL MARTIAL ARTIST!" Roku struggled back up to his feet. "I don't like killing... I don't like dying... Almost as much as I hate being beaten." Roku jetted his fist into Gowther one last time sending him flying back. Roku fell face first into the ground. "Ugh.... That should've broken a few bones." Swizzz tapped Roku on his shoulder. "You did good Gladiator. I don't mean to put you in anymore pain then I have to. All I can tell you is survive." "What?! No not now!!" Roku tried to crawl away as Swizzz slid the slime on his back. Roku's body changed. His hair changed black and his skin went paper white. He rolled over in pain, screaming and crying in agony. "SWIZZZZZ!!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!" Similar black markings started to appear on his body, and small bursts of Haoshoku Haki came flooding out. "Can't. Just deal with it." Swizzz walked past and stood in front of Roku. "Until you're ready, I'll be taking your spot. I'm not running, I'm not hiding. For the first time in my life, I'm gonna fight for someone else." Riker snarled and walked alongside Swizzz. "Seems the both of us got to do this." "Yeah. Chrono is too busy being freaked the fuck out.... Well I know my reason for doing this so whats yours?" "Easy. I'm in a bad mood." "Why?" "The better question would be when I'm not in a bad mood." "Good enough for me." Swizzz popped his knuckles. "Here he comes." Gowther came hurdling back. "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!!" "Sorry ya old dick. I'm not dying here. I have shit to get done!" "But I mean it is." Gowther was suddenly behind Swizzz, but Riker blocked it. Swizzz struck Gowther, and Gowther was pushed back. Swizzz extended his fingers. A bright neon blue slime stretched along them, turning them into razor sharp talons. "And I mean it's not!!" "Wow, such a comeback. I should totally write that down. Please, teach me more." "Screw you!" "Ouch, my heart, I'm so impressed by your huge wit!" "Don't get a heart attack old man. I wanna be the one to kill you!" Swizzz rose his claws in anger. "I'm called The Warlock for a reason. I make my problems disappear like magic. And as of right now, you're a problem." "... Stop talking. The only thing I fear is your magnificent 'wit'." Riker Chuckles. Swizzz' eyes flashed bright blue. "I've never had my blood boil this much.... It burns." Swizzz trudged over to Gowther, like a zombie. "You should know this walk all too well. Ya old fuck." "Ooh, such burn, such skill." Swizzz stuck his claws into Gowther. "Maybe you should pay more attention to your opponent, rather than making fun of them." Smoke started to erupt from Gowther's insides. "I feel like I'm on fire!!" "That's my blood. I said I was boiling." Gowther elbowed Swizzz through his head. "Logia type. I kinda expected you'd know that." Swizzz wrapped his free arm around Gowther and slammed him head first into the ground. "Next age! Hurry up!" Gowther jumped up, and snarled. "Okay then..." A beam hit him, and he became taller. "53." His arm turned black, and he sprinted towards Swizzz. He hit him, and Swizzz spit up blood. Swizzz looked up, his entire eyes a hot white. "THATS IT! DONT GO EASY ON ME! IM HERE TO KILL!!" Swizzz repeatedly jabbed his claws into Gowther. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!" Swizzz pulled his arm back, turning it back to normal. "ZUMA ZUMA NO GRENADE!!" He slammed the palm of his hand onto Gowther's chest. Upon contact they both blew apart in a fiery explosion. Swizzz reformed in a matter of seconds. "I know you're still alive. Get up!! We're not through!!" Gowther walked out the smoke. "I have to say. I actually felt that. Congrats." "Don't fuck with me. We both know you're bluffing." "How can you be for sure? Maybe you're just weak." "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm just smart. You see there's also another reason why I'm called The Warlock. I learn about my opponents like magic. And from what I gathered, 4 of your ribs are broken, a kidney has failed, you have fractures all along your skull. Multiple stab wounds from yours truly. And that you have 3rd degree burns all along your body. Did I miss something?" "Yes. When does this hurt? I'll... Hmm? Oh? What? Okay Quin. Sorry everyone. Can't go easy on you anymore. Quin wants you out. Shame." "Wait, wha..." Gowther slams his hand against Swizzz. Swizzz flies away, and is slammed out of the time portal. Chrono stares at it, and gulps. Roku, gets up, and is punched in the face. Roku is punched out of the time portal, with Kent and Tack standing opposite of Gowther. Chrono walks forward. "I don't care what Quin wants. I'm the new Time Keeper. So tell that old piece of shit to stay dead, and LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!" Chrono disappears and reappears before Gowther, slamming a time bomb into his chest. "RELEASE!! FREEZE!!" Time froze, both Tack and Gowther remained frozen in place, while Kent dropped to his knees. "I forgot. That doesn't apply to you." Chrono grabbed Kent by his collar and threw him out the portal along with Tack, Rosa, Riker, and Brog. "This no longer concerns you all. I'll handle this myself.... Play." Time resumed with an explosion searing the skin on Gowther. Gowther popped his joints. "Nice warm up. You've gotten stronger young one. But not strong enough to defeat me, let alone Quin." "Yeah, shut your damn mouth. It's just you and me in this void where I am god." - Kent and Roku flop down in the sand, screaming in pain. "HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN??!!!" They said unison. "One hour. 167 more hours to go." Swizzz replied, staring off into the distance. "What the hell is that guy thinking?" "He should be fine." Rosa rubbed herself. "If it wasn't for Tacky's Busty Nurse friend, he would have fed feared us." Tack looked to Rosa. "What does her being busty have anything to do with this... And she's a doctor..." Chrono is thrown out the portal, bloodied, unconscious, and with his mouth open. "Shit... A little too much..." Chrono sat up, his eyes still closed. He tried to get up but fell on his face. Hades sat down and watched as it happened. "Huh... I guess old habits die hard." Crai sat down next to Hades. "What're you talking about?" "Growing up, we received major ass kickings by several people. Mainly our parents. Every time he went to sleep or was knocked unconscious he started sleep walking.... Weird but true. So how'd the project go?" "We lost the void. Kent and Roku are in pain. We haven't even started on Brog, Tack, or Riker. We're gonna need another." Swizzz explained. "That jackass inside the void isn't very strong... He just has powerful people backing him up." Hades rose his hand. "You could always use Chrono as a test subject. It'll be punishment for what he's done." "By that logic we could also use you as a test subject." "I take back my earlier statement." Chrono smirks. "Swizzz... He's strong. He beat me at my full power. Besides, he wasn't even at full power. Could be worse, at least..." Kent and Roku both vomited. Swizzz stared at the vomiting and was disgusted. "That wasn't supposed to happen." "It happened dammit!!" Kent yelled as he rolled over. "Ugh... My skin stopped burning. I think it's done." The black markings returned to his body, his pupils dilated and his screams returned. "I WAS WRONG!!!! I WAS VERY VERY WRONG!!! Swizzz turned to Chrono. "I see. So we do need more people. Any ideas?" "There are a few more people with hidden potential on this island. That would be Artemis... Drew... And as much as it pains me to say... Beta." "Beta?" "Yep. Beta." - "BETA!" Beta cannon balled into the sea. - "Beta?" "Well... He's a good meat shield." "Point taken... But Beta?" "Yes him. From what his future has in store, he plays a major role in this world. He's not to be taken lightly. But as of now he's nothing but a fool." Roku sat up straight. "He's not a fool. He's an awesome guy. His crew is a bunch of fun. Kinda reminds me of my dad. Loyal to a fault, ready to die for what he loves." Roku tried to stand up but fell down. Black marking reemerged on his skin, he hunched over in pain, coughing up blood. "WHEN WILL THIS END?!!!" "Speaking of which." Swizzz turned to Tack, Riker, and Brog. "I believe it's your turn." Swizzz planted slimes on each of their chests. Their skin turned paper white, along with their hair. Riker fell to his knees. "What the hell Is this?! My skin feels like it's melting!" He fell over face first into the dirt. "This is total agony." Brog held himself up with his sword. "I feel so drained." Sweat started to bead down his face as black marking appeared on his body. Brog gritted his teeth to keep from screaming and fell onto the ground. Tack fell down, his face on the floor. "Uuuuugh... This..." Kent stands up, and looks at his arm. "MY ARM IS PURPLE!" Swizzz looks worried. "That really shouldn't happen!" "I swear by all that is delicious! That if you fucked this up, I will kick your ass!" Roku and Tack put their arms up. "Amen!!" Kent collapsed on the ground. "Chrono... Please speed this up." "Sorry. No can do. My powers are kinda being disrupted by a dead asshole." Roku was starting to glow. "Wait... I feel... Strong... I feel... It's working!" "Really?" "YEAH! I'M... ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!" Roku starts sneezing, and soon he is sneezing uncontrollably. Brog growls. "Great, instead of farts... It's sneezing. Congratulations. YOU FAILED!" "Brog. Right now I'm conflicted. Should I give you a double dose to double the pain you're in... Or drag it out as long as possible." Swizzz sat down. "Besides. It's working. Kent's condition is t what supposed to happen, but Roku is on the right track. Pain, sneezes. In a few minutes he'll be in pain again. Being broken down, built back up and repeat. For a temporary boost of power." "TEMPORARY?!!" Roku yelled. "ALL THIS AND I DONT GET TO KEEP IT?!!" "Nope. Only one day. I didn't give you a big enough dose for it to be permanent. And if I did, you would've died in your condition." "Oh... So... What else should I expect?" "Well, you are in phase 4... Of 7." "What're the remaining three stages?" "Stage five is the equavialent of every bone in your body being broken into dust. Stage 6 is rebuilding all the damage done to you. And stage 7 is returning to normal. Ironically it hurts more to turn back to normal. Currently the pain you're in is the lightest stage." Roku fell back. "I hate you soo much Swizzz." Rosa smirks. "Wonderful..." Riker smears some goo on her, with his hand bursting into flames. Riker stares at it and is shocked. "WHAT THE HELL?!" "Easy. You are in a different phase." Rosa looked down at Riker and kicked him in his face. "Why the hell would you smear that on me?! I'm not the one who gave you the injection!" Swizzz walked around looking at everyone. "So. Who's gonna get Artemis? Cause that bitch is a psycho murderer." "That psycho murderer is my little sister." Chrono glared back. "But I've never heard a more accurate explanation of her." - Artemis dragged Lok through the sand, bumps swelled all along his face with blood dripping from his mouth. "You weigh a ton. Lose some damn weight!!" "I SHALL GAIN ANOTHER TON, JUST TO SPITE YOU!" The two start take out again, and they stop. "I'LL KILL YOU LOK!" "THEN I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!" The two kiss again. "Tell anyone about this, I'll cut off your tongue, shove it down your throat and watch you drown on your own blood. Okay?" "If I told anyone I made out with some harlet, I'd kill myself on the spot." Artemis glared at Lok. "Two things you need to know. One, call me that again." She slashed her knife against his chest, drawing blood. "I'll kill you. Two, What do you have to be ashamed of? Im sure that you've never even kissed a girl before me." "Two things. Do that again..." Lok's hand becomes a claw and he slices her gut, causing a large scar. "Do that, and next one will be at your throat. Second... I've laid with dozens of women." "... Really." "Shut it! I bet you slept with hundreds of men!" "... N...no. I didn't." Lok stares at Artemis blushing face, and smirks. "You're a Virgin!" "SCREW YOU! Besides, who would wanna sleep with a filthy dog anyway?" Artemis continued to drag Lok in silence to a stop. "Why we stop?" "Two reasons. One, I realized you could walk by your damn self. And there's someone here. Can't you tell? Or are you dumber than you look?" "Oh my god, shut up!" "Wow... You two need to get laid." A man with a fur coat and a cross on his head smirks, and claps his hand. "I'm looking for a man named Chrono." "Why are you looking for that idiot?" "I need to talk to him." "You are?" "Quin." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc